


Away

by WrC



Series: HiJack Drabbles [19]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, don't worry Jack Hic will be back before you know it, fulfilling a prompt with some nice fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrC/pseuds/WrC
Summary: One hundred and eighty-four days, ten hours, and twenty-two minutes. That's how long Jack has been separated from the most important thing in his life.





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fulfilling a prompt by cloudtiain on Tumblr!  
> "I missed this smile so much" and sort of a little bit "You can put your cold feet on me". I hope you like it!
> 
> I also experimented with second person perspective here. First time trying that, which was very interesting!
> 
> Beta-read by Snowflakeofberk (@Tumblr)

Six months. A little over twenty-six weeks. One hundred and eighty-four days, nine hours, and seventeen minutes.

That’s the time that has passed since you last kissed your boyfriend goodbye.

“I’ll miss you,” you’d said.

“I’ll miss you too,” he’d replied. “But I’ll call you as I travel. We have satellite phone at the camp, don’t worry.”

“You better, freckle-face.”

“I promise, frostbite.”

One hundred and eighty-four days, nine hours, and sixteen minutes since you last touched his hands, giving them a final squeeze. God, you were trying so hard to _not_ cry, but it was proving way harder than you thought it would be. You couldn’t start tough, or Hiccup would surely start crying too, and that wasn’t the goodbye you wanted this to be. You’d talked about that.

One hundred and eighty-four days, nine hours, and fourteen minutes since you wiped away your tears. You’d cried anyway, but you were laughing through your tears at the same time because it was just so stupid to cry. Hiccup was only leaving for six months or so, with a group of experienced people. Studying gorillas was perfectly safe, he’d assured you.

One hundred and eighty-four days, nine hours, and nine minutes ago, you watched him disappear around the corner. The dork had teary eyes too. You were way too much alike.

What followed were long days, weeks, and months without your usual, sarcastic counterpart. No place to put your cold feet in the middle of the night. No-one to talk to when you wanted to bitch about that elderly couple down the hall.

There were calls - lots of em - so at least you heard him once a week. No Skype, because their internet was terribly spotty at base camp, but his voice was enough. He’d tell you about the group dynamic they were seeing, and the names they’d given the gorillas. It was just like a reality series. A soap. Hiccup would be so absorbed in their lives you could feel the enthusiasm radiating off him through the phone.

One time - ninety-eight days after saying goodbye - Hiccup missed his call. And the day after too. And the day after that. You called camp twice, but they hadn’t seen him yet. Him and the rest of his group should have returned long ago, and you were _worried sick_. When the phone finally rang and you heard his voice again, he told you all was fine; they’d just followed another group further into the jungle. Their phone didn’t get a signal for some reason, and they’d been unable to tell base camp. You yelled so much your neighbour later asked if everything was okay. How dare Hiccup disappear like that!

He couldn’t do more than say sorry though, and brief you on the latest episode of _Game of Gorillas_.

He made up for that stunt by calling twice more that week. That was so cute of him.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, but was actually just one hundred and eighty-four days, nine hours, and seventeen minutes, you are at the airport again. You barely slept last night because you were so excited. At last you’ll _see_ him again instead of looking at a photo while talking on the phone! You can’t wait to wrap your arms around him again, warm your ice-cold feet on his back in bed at night, and spend whole Sundays dozing on the couch in his embrace.

One hundred and eighty-four days, ten hours, and twenty-two minutes. That’s the time that passed before Hiccup presses his lips on yours. He is beaming and warm and _here_ and god it feels so good to hold him again. He smiles the biggest, dorkiest grin you’ve ever seen but then again you probably look exactly the same.

Tears sting in your eyes and you curse at them, cause this is a happy occasion, damnit!

“Oh, Jack, don’t start crying!” Hiccup rubs at your cheeks, getting wet-eyed himself. “You know I can’t handle that.”

You both laugh.

“I missed this smile so much.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note to self: don't do complicated time constructions, ESPECIALLY not with second person view.... The tenses, especially at the beginning were horrendously weird/complicated, and as they are now incorrect, I know x"D


End file.
